Bouge!
by Cricket32
Summary: Song fic! Après la bataille finale que se passe-t-il? Les non dits, les secrets seront ils révélés? HPDM


**Auteur : **Cricket 32

**Genre : **Song fic, la chanson est "Bouge!" de Patrick Bruel

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la propriété entière de JK Rowling, eh oui je n'ai rien d'une anglaise...! lol

**Note : **Bien qu'il n'y rien de choquant c'est quand même une histoire d'amour entre 2 hommes... alors homophobes, bye bye!

* * *

La bataille finale vient de se terminer… Potter vient de tuer mon maître, non le maître de mes parents pour être exact ! Il y a beaucoup de mort, trop de mort mais c'était inévitable, c'est la guerre ! La guerre de l'Ombre et de la Lumière, la Lumière a gagné grâce à Potter… Où est-il ? Mes parents sont près de moi, ils me serrent dans leurs bras, comme une bouée, en essayant de faire croire que se sont eux qui me soutiennent ! Mais je ne suis pas dupe, je ne suis plus dupe ! C'est leur monde qui vient de s'écrouler, pas le mien ! Le mien c'est… Faut que je trouve Potter ! Le voilà, il essaye de se glisser discrètement hors de la Grande Salle pour éviter les questions et les remerciements... Vous êtes étonnés que je sache ça ? Oui moi aussi pour ne rien vous cacher, mais pourtant c'est la vérité ! Faut que je le rattrape !

_« Un sourire… j'te d'mande pas grand-chose, un sourire… c'est tout !_

_Pour me dire… que si j'ose tu oses, qu'on pourra… encore tout !_

_Tu dis rien depuis des heures, qu'est-ce qu'il y a en nous qui meurt ?_

_Si t'y crois plus, tant pis pour moi…_

_Mais tant pis pour toi si tu comprends pas »_

Potter ? Harry ! Regarde moi ! Tu n'es pas un assassin, c'était Lui ! Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'est TA vie que tu as sauvée avant celle de tous les autres, avant même la mienne… Je t'en prie sort de ta léthargie, il faut qu'on passe à l'infirmerie pour te faire soigner puis peut être après…

_« Qu'il faut qu'j'bouge !_

_Avant que tout m'enchaîne, qu'cette vie n'soit plus la mienne_

_Faut qu'je bouge… et j'veux qu'tu bouges avec moi ! »_

Les Aurores sont là, Harry, ils vont m'emmener avec mes parents et les autres Mangemorts… Je n'ai jamais choisit MA vie, MA destinée, jamais je n'ai pu faire MES choix… Est-ce ça qui nous a rapprocher à l'insu de tous ? Alors qu'on se croyait si opposé, si différent, un lion, un serpent,… Tant de choses nous rapprochaient pourtant… mais on l'a su trop tard, on l'a vu trop tard, on l'a compris trop tard !

_« Prends des risques… tu m'l'as dit environ 7000 fois… par jour !_

_Tu existes… t'as besoin de personne surtout pas… d'cette cour !_

_J'avais le cœur en poussière… c'est toi qui m'as ramassé par terre_

_T'avais pas peur, tu voulais vivre… et maintenant tu m'dis que tu veux plus m'suivre »_

Ton obstination, ta folie peut être ? Ton obsession ! Voilà comment tu as réussi à me percer à jour ! Personne ne te croyait, comment l'auraient-ils fait ? Je n'étais QUE le fils de mon père… Draco Malfoy ?? Non ! Le fils de Lucius ! Ça a toujours été comme ça jusqu'à toi, ma lumière, mon guide,… Oulala je vire Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas grave, ce soir on peut tout se permettre, ce soir le monde change ! Mais, pour moi que va-t-il se passer ? Vont-ils accepter mon changement ?

_« Il faut qu'j'bouge !_

_Avant que tout s'enchaîne… qu'cette vie n'soit plus la mienne_

_Faut qu'je bouge… et j'veux qu'tu bouges avec moi_

_Y a rien qui nous retienne… un mot, un seul, j't'emmène_

_Faut qu'je bouge… et j'veux qu'tu bouges avec moi »_

Je t'en supplie Potter, bouge toi ! Je veux qu'on parte ! Tu n'aimes pas la presse et tu te moques de l'Ordre de Merlin qu'ils ne vont pas manquer de te décerner ! Partons, donnons nous une vraie chance… ne la méritons nous pas ? Nous n'avons fait qu'obéir toute notre vie durant. 17 années consacrées aux autres ! Et nous ? Savons nous seulement qui nous sommes ? Ce que nous voulons ? Ce que nous pensons ?

_« On étouffe sans avoir l'air… pour rêver qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire…_

_Tous les gourous, les mages de marque, les rois du swing, les je-sais-tout, les faux kings… »_

Toi comme moi avons été éduqué, formaté,… Moi le bon fils, toi le soldat, au bout du compte c'est pareil, on est passé à côté de tout ! Pas d'enfance, guère d'adolescence, ne loupons pas le passage à l'âge adulte, faisons-le ensemble…

_« Faut qu'je bouge !_

_Avant que tout s'enchaîne… qu'cette vie n'soit plus la mienne_

_Faut qu'je bouge… et j'veux qu'tu bouges avec moi_

_Y a rien qui nous retienne… un mot, un seul, j't'emmène_

_Faut qu'je bouge… et j'veux qu'tu bouges avec… »_

Qu'est-ce qui te retient Harry ? Regarde moi ! Tes amis ? Oui, toi tu en as, moi pas, Blaise peut être s'il a survécu… Mais ce sont des Gryffondors, Harry, ils ne t'abandonneront pas, quoique tu fasses. Moi, par contre, je n'ai que toi, je n'ai jamais eu que toi !

_« Un sourire… c'est tout !_

_Même pour dire… t'es fou !_

_Pas d'erreur… c'est toi !_

_Mais j'ai peur… crois moi ! »_

Dis moi oui, on part ! Où ? Où tu veux ! Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre non plus, mon père pensait que notre pays était le centre du monde… Que dirais-tu des Etats Unis ? Ou peut être le Canada ? On n'aurait pas de problème de langue et puis on pourrait se mettre doucement au français…

_« Des hommes qui perdent la mémoire… qui t'racontes une autre histoire_

_Et si t'y crois, tant pis pour moi, mais tant pis pour toi si tu comprends pas »_

Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité, je ne t'ai jamais mentis… Quand j'ai essayé, tes émeraudes ont réchauffé la glace de mes yeux, je n'ai jamais su te mentir… Là, je dois te dire la vérité mon Harry. Ça fait une heure que je suis rentré dans l'infirmerie, autorisation spéciale ! Il va bientôt falloir que j'en sorte mais tu n'es toujours pas réveillé. Pomfresh m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma, que tu étais magiquement épuisé, que tu pouvais te réveiller à tous instant, qu'il fallait attendre… Si tu avais vu sa tête quand je t'ai amené inconscient ! Tu aurais ris, elle avait l'air de penser que s'est de ma faute, si elle savait… Mais je n'avais qu'une heure et elle arrive à son terme ! Les Aurors vont m'emmener direction le Ministère, procès expéditif pour l'aller simple vers Azkaban, rien avoir avec le Canada ou les USA… Dommage, toi seul aurais pu les convaincre de mon changement, de la véracité de mes dires ! Ils t'auraient cru sans hésiter, toi le héro, moi que je ne suis que le Mangemort…

_« Faut qu'tu bouges… avant que tout s'enchaîne_

_qu'cette vie n'soit plus la tienne_

_Faut qu'tu bouges… et j'vais bouger avec toi_

_Avant qu'tout nous retienne… un mot, un seul, j't'emmène_

_Faut qu'je bouge… et j'veux qu'tu bouges avec moi_

_Bouge… bouge… bouge… bouge ! Oui j'veux qu'tu bouges avec moi ! »_

Je t'attendrai à Azkaban, mon amour, vient me chercher dès ton réveil, seulement, ne soit pas trop long… je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai sans toi… Je t'aime, Potter !

* * *

Voilà, c'était ma première song fic j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire... même si vous l'avez détestée, lâchez vous! ;o)


End file.
